


Hesitate

by Scylla87



Series: The Art of World Building [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Light Angst, Smut, Takes place after season three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylla87/pseuds/Scylla87
Summary: Raven Reyes has always been interested in a certain type of guys; Jasper Jordan does not fit the bill. But that doesn't stop her from kissing him one day in his quarters. And it certainly doesn't stop her from doing a whole lot more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic in this fandom, so I beg you to please go super easy on me. I'm sorry for any typos in here; the only way I could type this up was on my phone. I have been struggling to write this one for a while, and hopefully found a way to tell it that makes sense and isn't highly ooc. (I also found that I was a little out of practice wringing m/f sex scenes.) But I absolutely love Rasper and totally want to see them together, and there weren't many fics for them on here and figured I'd correct that by writing one myself. I hope to write more for them in the future. And I hope that you like it.
> 
> This is going to be part of an ongoing oneshot series that will cover more than one couple, and I may not even have smut in all of them. (Shocking me for.) I just want to explore the dynamics from the show that I love so much as they are working to build a life for themselves on the ground. (Because that's what attracted me to the show in the first place.) Right now it's canon compliant, but I'm sure once season four starts it won't be as much. I intend to stay within the world of the show though. Just a heads up though, the stories won't necessarily show up in order. You can't map an imagination, as Terry Pratchett once said. I will let you know in general when everything happens though. And I am currently writing another series, so I can't say how quickly I'll be updating. I will try to at least have up one or two a month though. (And I already have 99% of another story written.)

Raven had a type. Everyone else did, why not her too? She liked pretty boys. She always had; she didn't know why. But Jasper wasn't pretty. Not in the normal sense at least. Every other interaction with the opposite sex was in direct contrast to her overwhelming desire to see just how scrawny he actually was beneath all his clothes. He was skin and bones, but he'd picked her up and carried her. She'd leaned on him, and he hadn't shattered. He should've, as broken as he was, but underneath Jasper was strong in his own ways. When she'd shattered, he didn't hesitate to pick up the pieces. It was that thought that made her kiss him.

It was reckless, but she couldn't help it. She didn't expect that he would kiss her back. Maybe once upon a time he would have, but so much had happened since then. She understood what it was to lose, to want anything to cover up the pain, but she was healing now, moving past it. She wasn't sure he was there yet. She didn't expect him to kiss her back, but he did. And the rest was easy.

She never meant it to be. That wasn't why she had come. But they were kissing, and it was instinct to wrap her arms around him, pull him closer, twist her fingers in his hair. She was panting, out of breath, head spinning. Jasper wasn't supposed to do those things to her. But it was hard to remember that with his tongue in her mouth, his hands running up and down her sides. In the moment all she could think was more. More of our lips pressed together. More of your hands around my waist. More of my fingers in your hair. More of everything and less worries we'll regret this when we're done.

Pulling away was difficult but she knew it had to be done. Her hands moved to cup his face. His lips parted slightly. She touched his bottom lips softly with the tip of her thumb. And then her hands were wandering across his body, his neck and shoulders and back, tracing his spine through his shirt. She couldn't stop touching him as she leaned forward to kiss him softly. Her fingers twisted into the material resting against his lower back, easing it up slowly.

Jasper pulled back slightly, studying her for a moment. Neither tried to break the silence that has fallen as soon as their lips had touched. Raven wrapped one of her palms against his cheek, and he leaned into it, almost sad. Raven desperately wanted to know what he was thinking but was afraid to ask. She suspected that knew. "Jasper," she said softly, not sure what else she meant to say once she started speaking.

He cast his eyes up to look at her once more. He reached behind him and pulled his shirt over his head and let it pool too the floor. Raven released a sharp breath as she saw the deep scar on his chest just above his heart. His words from when he was trying to get her and Monty to open the door echoed in her head. 'Roma, spear to the chest; she wasn't as lucky as me.' She hadn't been on the ground then. She had known, factually, what had happened, knew about him being hesitant to leave camp afterwards, but she had never seen the evidence of what had happened. Without thinking she reached out and ran her fingers across it. Jasper tensed against her. "Sorry," she whispered.

"No one's seen it before," he said simply.

She waited for him to clarify. No ones seen it but... He didn't.

She moved her hand away from the scar, her fingers dancing along she bare chest. She ran her nails lightly against him. It had been so much easier when they were kissing. She could pretend that nothing existed to make this a horrible idea. And she wanted to kiss him again, even if it wasn't a good idea. Apparently Jasper felt the same because he leaned forward to bridge the gap between them.

Raven dug her nails into his side, causing him to hiss slightly. "Sorry," she said. Her lips brushed against his as she spoke. She began kissing her way along his jaw, wanting more than anything to silence the voices in her head telling her to hesitate, telling her this might not end well.

Jasper's hands slid beneath the back of her shirt, his fingers digging into her side. He kept them in place while she was kissing her way back to his mouth. As she kissed him hard Raven reached behind her and grabbed one of his hands, directing it around to one of her breasts. It had been a long time since she was so nervous to let someone touch her. She pulled away for a moment. His forehead knocked against hers. She smiled slightly as his hand moved against her slowly, clearly unsure if it was okay. There was a question in his eyes that Raven wasn't sure how to answer. Is it okay to touch you here? How far do you want to go? It was like the first time with Finn back on the Ark, not knowing exactly where things were headed.

Jasper pulled her shirt over her head and threw it behind her without looking. She reached up and pulled his face back to hers. She waited for the moment he seemed unsure what to do next, but the second their lips touched again his hands found her breasts again to knead them through her bra. She wrapped her arms around his neck and scratched her way up and down his spine. Their noses bumped against each other as their heads changed position, but neither of them stopped. Neither of them could get enough.

Jasper finally broke their kiss again to pull Raven's bra over her head. He paused for a moment waiting for her to object. It was a strange sensation to be standing there exposed from the waist up mere inches from where he stood, but she found that she wanted him to see her. She wrapped her arms around him again, her palms cupping his face. "Jasper," she said again, still not sure how to put into words what she wanted to say.

"You know my name, good," he teased. "I was wondering if you were confused about who I was."

She leaned forward and kissed him softly. The last thing she wanted to do was talk. She thought that he probably felt the same. His hands were sliding down her sides. He knew nothing. Why'd he worry about taking off her shirt, her bra, if he didn't plan to touch her? But then his hands were cupping her ass and lifting her off the floor. She had to scramble to wrap her legs around his waist so he wouldn't drop her as he walked them over to his bed.

He set Raven down as gently as he could and looked down at where she sat. He had that question in his eyes again, like he wasn't sure it was okay for him to touch her. Before she could tell him it was he had already sunk to his knees on the floor in front of the bed. His hands rubbed the sides of her bare breasts, working his way up to touching them more fully. Once he did she felt her nipples hardening beneath his fingertips.

Jasper leaned forward and took one of her nipples into his mouth, running his tongue against it. His eyes flicked up toward her fact as if to ask if that was okay. A soft moan was sped ravens throat as her fingers wound back into his hair. He ran his tongue across her nipple again, and she could feel herself getting wet. When she first landed on the ground she never would have imagined there would be a time when this goofy boy in front of her would be able to get her so wet. And then his teeth were scraping against her softly. Involuntarily her fingers wound tighter into his hair. Her lips parted to apologize if she hurt him but the words does as he repeated the motion. There was a deep ache between her thighs, an itch she needed to scratch. She wanted to tell him how much she liked it, but she had never been loud in bed, never good at voicing what she wanted. But Jasper must have known that she liked it because he kept repeating the stern he'd set, teeth, lips, tongue, repeat. A soft moan passed her lips as he worked his tongue around her nipple. He responded by scraping his teeth gently against it. Raven's words came out breathless as she said, "harder."

He scraped his teeth against the sensitive bud harshly causing her to gasp. Only one person had ever done that to her before; at the time she hadn't known if it was something she was into or not. It was definitely something she liked. She pulled Jasper away from her chest so she could kiss him.

Raven moved up the bed pulling him with her. She ran her nails across his back as they kissed deeply. Their legs twisted together as they both tried to find the best way to touch as much of each other as possible. Her breasts were pressed against his chest as they shifted against each other, and she felt how hard he was. She pulled back a little to look at him. "Sorry," he said. He tried to shift away a little so she couldn't feel him anymore.

She reached between them until she found his dick where it was hard against his leg and ran her hand along it. His head collapsed onto his pillow as she repeated the movement. "Why would you be sorry?" she asked softly.

Jasper half shrugged. He reached out and ran his fingers against one of her nipples. Raven felt him twitch against her palm as he made contact. "Because fooling around turns you on?"

He pinched her nipple in response. She let go of his cock to work on the button and zipper holding his pants on. He continued to play with her breast as one handed she began divesting him of his remaining items of clothing. He had to lift his hips slightly so she could drag the material down his legs to fall in a pile beside his bed where his shoes rested from when he'd kicked them off long before she'd come to visit.

Once his pants and boxers were on the floor he flipped onto his back, one arm thrown around her. His fingers ran lightly along her to cage as her own fingers ran along his newly exposed skin. They danced over his hip and across his pelvis, tangling in the hair that crowned his cock. He twitched again as her fingers lightly brushed against him. "I think it's unfair that I don't get to see as well," he said softly.

He had a soft, blissful look on his face as he watched her. Raven chuckled to herself as she tries to find a position to take off her brace. There was a moment of uncertainty as she pulled it off her leg but had nowhere to set it. She was always careful to put it in the same place in her quarters so it was easily accessible when she needed to put it back on. She didn't know where to put it now. Before she could ask Jasper took it from her and leaned over the side of the bed. She watched him pull open a drawer close to the headboard and lay the brace on tip of the contents inside. Raven leaned over and kissed his shoulder as he slid the drawer shut. She chuckled again and pulled him back towards her. He smiled once they were face to face once more. "Seems to me you're still wearing more clothes than me."

Before she could respond his hands were between them making quick work of the last pieces of clothing she wore until they were lying next to each other completely naked.

His hand slipped between her legs, spreading her lips enough to feel how wet she already was. She could feel herself throbbing, yearning to be touched. His fingers slid lower, searching for her opening, but she caught his wrist. "Later," she whispered.

Raven flipped onto her back and pulled him on top of her until he was settled between her legs. As always it took her a moment to shift into a comfortable position. Once she was settled she looked up at him. The fingers of one hand ran along his jaw. He leaned down and kissed her. "Jasper," she whispered against his lips.

He shifted his hips between her own, and she felt him brush along her outer walls. She reached between them to guide his cock inside her, hissing as the tip slid inside. She'd missed this. She pulled back to look at him as she crossed her good legs around his back, pushing him deeper inside her. He pushed his hips down to hers like he was unsure what to do, and she snapped her own hips up to meet his.

His thrusts were uneven, unfocused. She did her best to direct them into an easy rhythm. It was slow, but he was learning. She grabbed one of his hands and directed it between them, showed him where to touch her. Each time he rubbed against her clit she felt herself squeeze him tighter. He groaned above her loudly.

She sped up her hips, hoping he could follow. He responded by rubbing her clit harder. A soft gasp escaped her as her walls convulsed around him. "Shit," she moaned.

He repeated the motion as she snapped their hips together fast. He changed the angle of his fingers, and she clenched tightly. It was hard for his cock to slip out as their hips pulled apart, harder still to slide back in again. "I don't know if I can..." he trailed off as he circled his fingers against her.

"It's okay," she said. She twisted her fingers in his hair. "The point is to make you come."

She gasped softly as she tries to keep up the motion of their hips. His fingers were hard against her, and it was hard to focus on the task at hand. She was almost there. His fingers circled against her clit and her walls spasmed out of control. He groaned loudly as she fluttered around him. He twitched deep inside of her, and he knew he was about to get off. She kept up the rhythm of their hips as she rode out the aftershocks. He was jerking inside her finding release.

They collapsed beside each other, neither one of them ready to get up and get dressed. "Hey," Jasper said softly. He ran a hand against Raven's cheek causing her to open her eyes. "Sorry it wasn't that great. You did all the work."

She smiled at him softly. "You got me off." She shrugged. "Not bad for your first time. Besides," she added as an afterthought, "there's always next time."

Jasper chuckled softly as she reached between them to wrap her hand around his spent cock. It was too soon, but she still felt him twitch with interest as her fingers brushed against him. He brushed his hand against her face again. He gazed at her questioning again. "Why?" he asked softly.

Raven shrugged. "You didn't hesitate to save me; you were there for me when I needed you."

He nodded to himself. "If only I'd known then." He chewed on his bottom lip. "Can I ask you a question?"

She nodded and propped herself up on an elbow to see him better. It took a moment before he continued though. "Have you always liked that thing I did to you? With your nipples, I mean. Sorry." He looked embarrassed for a moment. "I just, wondered, I guess. Before, the first time, it was an accident, but you seemed to like it so I did it again. But then..." He didn't seem able to elaborate.

"No," she said. "Or maybe I did always like it, but I didn't know that I liked it until recently."

It was strange to be lying next to him naked and talking about things she'd done with other people. He seemed to sense that she was uneasy. "We don't have to talk about it; I was just curious. You don't have to explain anything to me you don't want. I just always thought teeth we kind of a no go when it came to sex."

She tried to put it all into words. "For some people, I guess. It's just kind of what you like. I never considered it with Finn, and for the longest time he was the only person I had ever had sex with. But then I slept with someone who's a biter, someone who actively likes biting people in bed, and he did that, on my clit too. First it wasn't much more then the softest graze, but I guess he realized I liked it and did it harder. I was just curious to see if it was a thing for me or a fluke occurrence."

He chuckled. "I'm not sure that I needed to know that about Wick," he said amused.

She fidgeted next to him for a moment uncomfortable. "Not Wick," she said softly. She shot him an unsure look. "You can't tell anyone," she said. He looked curious as he nodded. "Bellamy."

Jasper laughed. "Bellamy?"

"Oh yeah." Raven shrugged. "Everyone has something, I guess. I'm sure we'll figure out what yours is soon."

Jasper laughed again, pulling her closer to him to kiss her again. "I know what thing I like already," he said as a hand slipped between her thighs to rub against her clit.

"Do you?" she teased.

"Yeah, I do."

Raven sighed as his fingers worked through her folds. She had a feeling that they weren't going anywhere for awhile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this, and I hope that you liked it. Please leave kudos or comments below to let me know what you think. You can also come and talk to me on tumblr. I am always interested in talking to you, and I am willing to take requests for stories. They don't have to fit inside this world for me to give them a shot.
> 
>  
> 
> [Silas Lehnsherr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/silas-lehnsherr)


End file.
